rec_roomfandomcom-20200223-history
Watch Menu
About The watch menu can be activated by looking at your wrist and can only be seen by you. (In case you have checked "Tap watch to open menu" in the settings, you also have to tap your wrist/watch with your other hand.) The menu provides many useful functions that will make your Rec Room experience more fun and convenient. It also contains the Camera. The different functions can be navigated by selecting the buttons using the pointer of your other hand, either clicking or pressing them. A larger version of the menu is available with the maximise button (second from right in the top, right corner). You may also lock the menu in place by pressing the "drop" button on your controller (HTC Vive: menu button; Oculus Rift: B or Y button; PlayStation VR: triangle or square button). This will cause the menu to float in space so you don't have to keep holding your arm up. The watch face also functions as an analog timepiece for your current timezone. Profile Menu By pressing the profile image in the top, left corner of the main watch menu, you switch to the profile menu, which consists of the "Profile" tab and a "Bio" tab. The latter lets you specify a short bio that will appear in various places (including on rec.net). The "Profile" tab displays your current profile picture, nickname (press to change) and account name, your Level, received cheers, your (grabbable) mini-avatar, number of subscribers (relevant on rec.net), the number of available tokens for purchases in the Merch Booth and the Store Menu, and a (grabbable) Camera. Pointing with your finger-laser onto your profile picture and pulling the trigger, will bring up a selfie camera that is useful as a mirror. With the "Update Phone #" button, you can set a phone number to be informed about game invites when you are offline. With the "Saved Outfits" button you can save or select one of nine outfits. The "Leave Party" button lets you leave a "party" of players that you have joined by fist-bumping. (When any member of the party goes to a different activity, they are asked whether they want to invite all other members of the party.) Profile selfie.jpg|Screen for taking a profile image. Profile phone.jpg|Screen to enter a phone number. Profile outfits.jpg|Screen with saved outfits. Profile camera.jpg|Camera grabbed from profile menu. Profile camera display.jpg|Camera after taking a picture. Settings Menu By pressing the gear image in the top, right corner of the main watch menu, you switch to the settings menu. There are four tabs containing settings with a large number of options you can change, detailed below: Audio Tab Here you can adjust the volume for Music, Sounds, Ambience, and Voice independently. Another slider allows you to change your pitch so your voice sounds deeper or higher, but be aware that it may make you difficult to understand. You can also change your microphone activation from always-on, to push-to-talk (activated by squeezing the grip buttons) or disable it altogether. The sound level indicator allows you to check your microphone. When your microphone is set to "On", a Mute Gesture checkbox determines whether or not holding your hand in front of your mouth will temporarily mute you. Experience Tab The Teleport bubble slider creates a barrier around your character within which other players may not teleport. Setting it to large helps to protect your personal space. Setting it to small is more convenient for other players, allowing them to move around more freely. The Ignore bubble is the area in which players become invisible to you (e.g., when they try to invade your personal space). The bottom checkboxes influence matchmaking, how to open the watch menu, and friend-notification behavior. Gameplay Tab The Gameplay tab consists of 2 screens. The first screen includes a button to access "Comfort options" which allow you to limit the field of view for specific movements to reduce the effects of Virtual Reality sickness for some players. The other settings on the 1st screen are these ones: * Tracking mode is a setting for whether you have full room scale tracking, or only partial. (On PSVR, the setting "360" deactivates the comfort blinders.) * Smooth rotate changes if/how you can rotate with the controller grip buttons (HTC Vive), with the analog sticks clicked in (Oculus Rift) or with both(!) Move buttons pushed at the same time (PSVR). (See Basic Controls.) * Swipe rotate angle changes how far you turn when using swipe rotation. (See Basic Controls.) * The swipe rotate checkbox disables that feature if you do not like it. * Walking mode activates sliding/gliding/smooth locomotion with the "teleport button" on one of the controllers if walking is allowed for the room (see the Host tab of the This Room Menu). * Thumbstick walk takes the direction of the thumbstick or the position on the touchpad into account to determine the walking direction instead of using only the direction of the controllers. * Show room center puts a convenient arrow on the floor in the center of your play area pointing in the "forward" direction. This is very useful for keeping track of your orientation and location in your play space. The 2nd screen of the Gameplay options includes two check boxes: * Touch to teleport being enabled allows you to teleport by merely touching the trackpad instead of having to click it. * Motion teleport moves the camera when teleporting, as opposed to blacking the screen momentarily while you teleport if this setting is off. Advanced Tab The last tab has a Graphics Quality slider allowing you to adjust the games visual fidelity. The Help Page button opens Against Gravity's Help Center in you default browser. The checkboxes allow you to keep the profile on the selection screen when starting Rec Room, hide all other players names, and to disable the use of the video cameras found throughout the game. (Video cameras are not available on PSVR.) The Streaming Cam (not available on PSVR) changes how the game is displayed on the mirror window by placing a camera behind you instead of showing what you see. To use the Stream Mixer, slide the Streaming Cam slider to On and press the Stream Mixer button. You can use the arrow buttons to scroll through the options for cameras. Generally, there is a first person camera and follow camera for each player, plus a teleport-only cam for your own avatar. To choose which view to show on an external screen, click on the button with the view you would like. You can see a small version of the display on the watch. To revert back to first person view of your own avatar, click the reset button. Play Menu The Play menu allows you to go to any of the built-in Games or any public Custom Room. (Other Locations are available via the My Rooms Menu and the Create Menu.) The four tabs are labeled "Hot" (i.e. currently popular Custom Rooms), "Top" (most popular Custom Rooms), "Activities" (built-in Games) and "Search" (finding a Custom Room by name). Play hot.jpg|Hot tab: currently popular Custom Rooms. Play top.jpg|Top tab: most popular Custom Rooms. Play activities.jpg|Activities tab: built-in Games. Play search.jpg|Search tab: find a Custom Room by name. The activities tab features the various built-in Games: Laser Tag, Quests, Paintball, Charades, Dodgeball, Disc Golf, Paddleball, and Soccer. If you select a game with multiple maps, such as Paintball, Quests, or Disc Golf, it will bring up a sub menu that allows you to choose the one you want, or random in some cases. My Rooms Menu The My Rooms Menu allows you to quickly go to the Dorm Room, the Rec Center, or any Custom Room that you have bookmarked, recently visited, subscribed to, or created yourself. My rooms bookmarked.jpg|Bookmarked tab (including links to Dorm Room and Rec Center) My rooms recent.jpg|Recent tab My rooms subscribed.jpg|Subscribed tab My rooms created.jpg|Created tab You choose one of the tabs by pressing one of the buttons at the top. To go to one of the rooms, press the image of the room. Press the blue "i" button of any room to show its room details. There you can press the profile picture of the creator to show the profile screen of the creator, subscribe to the creator (for notifications when the creator makes new rooms), see statistics about the room, cheer the room, report the room, bookmark the room, and go to the public version or a new private version of the room. Create Menu The Create Menu allows you to customize the built-in games and rooms by creating a new Custom Room. There are two modes of custom rooms that you can choose with the buttons at the top: "Activities" mode (formerly known as "standard room mode") and "Sandbox" mode (formerly known as "Sandbox room mode"). * In "Activities" mode, you can create public or private invite-only Games, change the length of games, change the weapons that are available, etc. (see the Game tab of the This Room Menu). * In "Sandbox" mode, you can add or remove items with the Sandbox Machine, construct new objects with the Maker Pen, and program new game rules with Circuits. You create a Custom Room by selecting either "Activities" mode or "Sandbox" mode with the two buttons at the top and then choosing one of the built-in Games or one of the Locations. Note that there is a second page for "Sandbox" rooms that you can access with the arrow buttons at the bottom of the menu. This Room Menu The This Room menu consists of 4 tabs that you can select with the buttons at the top. Details Tab The Details tab provides information about a Custom Room that you are in, or it allows you to manage one of your Custom rooms that you are in. For rooms that you don't own, you can press the profile picture of the creator to show the profile screen of the creator, subscribe to the creator (for notifications when the creator makes new rooms), see statistics about the room, cheer the room, report the room, bookmark the room, and go to the public version or a new private version of the room (if instancing is allowed for the room). For rooms that you own, the Details tab allows you to: * change its name and description (but you have to save the room first), * save the room, * restore the room to a previously saved state, * change its setup (i.e., any options that can be customized), * clone the room to create a new custom room based on an existing one, * go to the public version of the room or a new private version. The setup button opens the 3 tabs of Room Settings: This room host.jpg|1st page of Host tab of room settings This room host2.jpg|2nd page of Host tab of room settings This room setup.jpg|Owner tab of room settings This room setup2.jpg|Roles tab of room settings The two screens of the Host tab of the room settings include options to * allow hosts only to start games, * allow scoreboards, * limit teleport in games, * allow walking (i.e., smooth/sliding/gliding locomotion), * allow flying (hosts only or everyone), * set a time limit, * mute guests, * allow hosts only to invite guests, * allow hosts only to vote kick guests (if a host or the owner is present in the room; otherwise vote kicking is available to everyone regardless of this setting), * enforce host-only areas (in particular stages), * allow hosts only to print pictures, * specify the visibility of Circuits (hosts only or everyone). CAUTION: Locomotion methods like walking or flying cause Virtual Reality sickness for many players; the effects include discomfort, vomiting, and nausea that may last for hours after using VR. Consider warning players of the possible effects and respect their decision not to use these locomotion methods. The Owner tab of the room settings allows owners of rooms to change the maximum number of players, the privacy setting of the room (private, unlisted, public), and whether instancing is allowed, i.e., whether players may create new (private) instances of the room. The Roles of the room settings tab shows the creator, owners, and hosts of a room. Scoreboard Tab The Scoreboard tab displays the score of the current game and includes buttons to spectate, start/stop the game, and switch the team. Game Tab For rooms in "Sandbox" mode, the Game tab includes a button for starting a game and a button for switching the team. For rooms in "Activities" mode, the Game tab depends on the specific Game. It may include options for maximum score, duration, field items (e.g., weapons), starting items for both hands of respawning players, a switch team button. For Disc Golf maps, it also includes a Hazard button to manually reset your disc when you cannot reach or find it. this_room_game.jpg|Game tab in "Sandbox" mode this_room_game2.jpg|Game tab in "Activities" mode for paintball maps People Menu The four tabs of the people menu allow you to show the list of other players in the same room, players you have befriended, and players you have been in a room with recently. You can also search for other players by their name. With the blue "+" button, you can invite a player to your room. By tapping the profile image of another player, you can open the their profile screen, where you can (un)subscribe, (un)block, (un)mute, report (including initiating a votekick), message, (un)friend, cheer, invite, or join the player. 20170507110602_1.jpg|Nearby tab people_friends.jpg|Friends tab prople_recent.jpg|Recent tab people_find.jpg|Find tab People profile.jpg|Profile screen for another player Messages Menu Your watch menu will occasionally vibrate to alert you of an incoming notification. Those notifications can be found on this page. There are a variety of notifications that may require your attention, such as friend requests, friends coming online, invitations to rooms, requests for an invitation to your room, votes to kick/report other players in your room, or errors that Rec Room may experience. Challenges Menu The challenges menu contains your current weekly and daily Challenges. You earn tokens for completing daily challenges and cosmetic items for completing weekly challenges. Backpack Menu The "Backpack" button allows you to access the consumables that you currently possess. Backpack active.jpg|Tab with active consumables. Backpack film.jpg|Tab with available photo filters. Backpack potions.jpg|Tab with available potions. Backpack food.jpg|Tab with available food. Backpack other.jpg|Tab with other items, in particular K.O. skins. Store Menu The "Store" button allows you to buy cosmetic items and consumables for tokens. The "Featured" tab includes temporary offers at a special price. The large buttons on the right-hand side brings you to specific categories of purchasable items Category:Game Systems Category:Tools